Entre el Amor y el Odio: Continuación
by El Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: La guerra entre reinos estalló, y aunque al principio hubo mucho odio, ¿que paso después? -Continuación de la historia de Elizabeth Salazar-
1. Atrapados

Bueno, supongo que ya todos se enteraron que voy a continuar la historia de Elizabeth Salazar debido a su anuncio. Y bueno, también antes de publicar envié mensajes a todos mis lectores y a los de Elizabeth Salazar para esparcir la noticia.

Para continuar esta historia le pedí el permiso a la autora (pues también es su fanfic) y tras meses de ponernos de acuerdo, pues aquí está la continuación. La historia continúa donde se quedó el fic original. Espero este a la altura de lo que esperan y les guste.

* * *

**Atrapados**

**Capitulo Tres**

Allí estaban los seis, incluido Slade, en medio del Bosque Prohibido. Robin, Speedy y Chico Bestia se quedaban mirando a Slade mudos de la sorpresa, sabiendo que estaban metidos en un aprieto, mientras Starfire y Raven se miraban extrañadas por la reacción de los chicos. Slade solo se mantenía de pie observando divertido la reacción de todos: los había atrapado. Tras un tenso silencio, Slade cruzo los brazos y les preguntó:

— ¿Que hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Se miraban unos a otros. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que Robin se había estado pasando de listo y que querían saber que era lo que supuestamente Slade estaba tramando? No, alguien tenía que inventar una mentira, una muy buena.

— ¿Y bien? estoy esperando una respuesta.

—Bien —suspiró Speedy —solo estábamos…

— ¡Paseando! —Exclamó Chico Bestia más que responder —Si, solo eso, estábamos paseando…

Speedy tuvo que contenerse para no darse en la frente con la mano: Chico Bestia le acababa de arruinar la mentira creíble que iba a decir.

—Necesitábamos salir un rato del castillo —trató de reparar Robin

— ¿Y tenían que salir justo al bosque prohibido porque…?

—Pensábamos que… después de tanto entrenamiento era un lugar ideal para… relajarnos — Terminó de decir Chico Bestia, y tanto él como Speedy y Robin hicieron una sonrisa muy forzada, rezando porque Slade creyera semejante mentira.

Pero Slade ya los había leído.

— ¿Y ustedes señoritas, que hacen aquí?

—Yo pensaba meditar un poco aquí. —Comentó Raven

— ¿En medio del bosque?

—Yo siempre trato de meditar en medio de la naturaleza

—Eso no importa, ninguno de ustedes debe de estar aquí. Ustedes se irán cada uno a su castillo y yo les avisaré personalmente a sus entrenadores sobre esto

Genial, ahora estaba cada grupo camino a su castillo, donde los esperarían sus entrenadores quienes conociéndolos les reservaban un castigo realmente ejemplar.

De todos, quien se sentía más frustrada era Starfire. De acuerdo, su plan no estaba yendo nada bien, con Raven se las había arreglado, ¿pero qué hacia ese presumido allí? Aparte de molestar, claro. Pero no era tiempo de preocuparse de ello, bueno, no por el momento, porque ese pelos de punta con su paranoia las había metido en un gran problema.

Sin embargo, no podía dudar que él era algo… atractivo.

_**En el castillo del Reino de la Luz**_

Cyborg y Bumblebee al ver entrar a Starfire y Raven corrieron hacia ellas.

— ¿Están bien?

—Si amigo Cyborg, estamos bien.

—Oí que ese tal Slade las trajo aquí y que Selene las quiere ver en su oficina.

Starfire le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Raven.

— ¿Por qué las quiere ver Selene en su oficina? —preguntó Bumblebee.

—Porque fuimos al bosque prohibido. —respondió Raven rodando los ojos.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo, si no se hubieran metido esos chicos…

—Pero lo hicieron, y ahora tenemos que asumir nuestro castigo. —Dijo el cuervo con determinación.

Bien, ahora ya estaban justo frente a la temida puerta. Hora de entrar. Cyborg le dio a Starfire una palmadita en la espalda.

—Suerte, que la van a necesitar.

¡Y vaya que la iban a necesitar!

Raven y Star se quedaron un momento para tomar aire: hora del sermón más largo de toda la historia. Raven tomo la perilla de la puerta y dio un profundo suspiro.

—Bien, aquí vamos...

Al mismo tiempo que ellas dos entraban en la gran oficina de Selene, Chico Bestia, Robin y Speedy entraban también en la de Trían. En ambos grupos se encontraron con lo mismo: sus entrenadores a punto de darles un sermón y un castillo.

¿En serio aun no se asustaban lo suficiente? Pues bien, aquí va los regaños de ambos entrenadores;

— ¡Se llama "bosque prohibido" por una razón! —Exclamó Selene, furiosa — Porque esta…

—… ¡Prohibida toda salida! —gritó Trían — y castigados durante…

—… ¡Siete años! ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había entrado en el bosque durante siete años! Y no solo rompieron las reglas, aparte…

—…Y aparte entablaron contacto con el enemigo…

Tras haber dado un largo y sonoro suspiro para calmarse, Trían continuo

—Bien, por ahora hemos terminado, señores…

—…Regresen a sus cuartos señoritas…

—…mañana les aplicare su castigo…

—…Y será bastante ejemplar, ¡se los aseguro!

Todos, tanto los soldados del Reino de la Luz como del Reino de la Oscuridad se retiraron a sus habitaciones. En ambos lados el castigo empezaba al día siguiente. Aunque no tenían forma de saberlo, en el bosque Slade estaba celebrando su victoria. Si fue hacia allá fue precisamente porque sabía que Robin lo escuchó y quería espiarlo, y al parecer Starfire no decía toda la verdad, la voz de la experiencia se lo dictaba, ella tramaba algo... Pero bueno, por el momento castigados y con ese antecedente Selene y Trían no les iban a apartar la vista, por lo que era un obstáculo menos.

¡Esos dos tontos! Realmente le divertía que quienes se suponían debían de vigilar que la guerra se realizara con honor y justamente resultaban ser quienes le facilitaban las cosas para robarse el dichoso cristal... Su plan sin duda funcionaba a la perfección

—Viejo, ¿ves en los problemas en que nos metiste? —Le reclamó molesto Chico Bestia a Robin

— ¿Pero ahora ven que tengo razón? Se los dije, Slade está planeando algo...

— ¡A la vez en que estamos castigados!

Mientras iban caminando los alcanzo Jinx

—Oigan, escuché que los castigaron, ¿qué paso? acabo de ver a Trían y se veía muy enojado.

Los tres le contaron de lo que oyó Robin hablar a Slade, de cómo decidieron aventurarse por el bosque, como se encontraron con esas dos chicas raras y de como nadie menos que el mismísimo Slade los encontró y los mando a todos con sus entrenadores y acabaron castigados por tiempo indefinido dios sepa a qué horrores que empezarían al día siguiente. Estaban tan molestos los chicos, que ninguno reparo en como el rostro de Jinx palideció al escuchar el nombre de Slade y como sus puños se apretaron.

—Pero hay que admitirlo que las dos chicas eran bonitas, la pelirroja no estaban nada mal

Ese comentario de Speedy de le cayó como balde de agua fría a Robin. A pesar de que no era un secreto que la "pelirroja malcriada" le había caído mal, algo en ese comentario lo puso de un humor del demonio. No dijo nada en el resto de la noche, ni siquiera se despidió de nadie a la hora en que todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Chico Bestia y Jinx se quedaron mirando con una cara de cómplices, el romance definitivamente se podía oler en el aire…


	2. Castigos, castigos y mas castigos

**Otro capítulo más reeditado. Le estoy dando una revisada a la historia, antes de subir el siguiente. Cada martes actualizare la historia.** **Saludos.**

* * *

Ya se que me tarde más de la cuenta, perdón, (digo mientras la audiencia me mira con ganas de asesinarme) pero bueno este cap esta bastante largo y aun no lo había terminado, y espero que para ustedes la espera haya valido la pena, perdón.

Además también ya pronto van a poder leer mi primer one-shot, tenia que decir algo mas en mi defensa.

* * *

Gracias a **kyuzo92, john23, Fokiita, Kerosen, Elizabeth Salazar, Amai Sheccid, Lamsi-chan, y eLy.**

* * *

**Castigos, castigos, y más castigos**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Dentro del sótano del palacio del Reino de la Oscuridad estaban casi todos los guerreros tanto del Reino de la Luz como del Reino de la Oscuridad, algunos agarrándose a golpes, otros discutiendo y la mayoría conteniéndose para no matar a Cyborg a golpes por haberlos puesto en esa situación muy comprometedora por accidente.

Entre los castigos tanto para las chicas como para los chicos estaban el toque de queda que solo los dejaba salir de sus cuartos para comer y entrenar durante tres semanas, Y eso si se portaban bien porque estaban amenazados con que si algún otro incidente más de ese tipo ocurría en lugar de tres semanas iban a ser diez, también para el horror de Chico Bestia los videojuegos y demás diversiones como jugar en alguna cancha o siquiera ver una pelota estaban vedados por ese mismo tiempo, incluso el postre estaba prohibido, entrenarían doble turno, o sea, hasta casi quedar inconscientes, y debían de limpiar una zona del castillo antes de que se cumpliera una semana.

La mala noticia para Robin, Speedy y Chico Bestia: a ellos les toco la peor de entre todas para escoger dentro del castillo, o mejor dicho entre ese castillo y el otro: el sótano, una donde ningún valiente, sirviente o criado del castillo, se atrevía siquiera a pisar porque esa zona era la peor de todas las disponibles para limpiar. La entrada a él básicamente era un cuarto en cuyo piso estaba una puerta pesadísima de piedra con una chapa de hierro muy oxidado.

Era conocido por estar permanentemente cerrado, debido, para desgracia de ellos, a que en la habitación donde estaba esta puerta que llevaba al sótano había un hedor infernal debido a las innumerables cajas llenas de comida podrida e incluso animales muertos por cacerías y pescas pasadas que se echaron a perder, todo debido a que un mal día la llave del sótano se perdió y no hubo forma de abrirla ni abrir un agujero en el piso. Y para colmo con el pasar de los años la descomposición era tan grave que incluso había días en que se podía ver salir de la habitación un humo color verde limón o como algunos criados le bautizaron al color en broma "verde sótano".

Robin, Speedy y Chico Bestia estaban hincados sobre la puerta, todos con cubre bocas para soportar el hedor que podría compararse con la peste de un zorrillo, discutiendo que debían hacer.

—Cuando acabemos con esto me las vas a pagar Robin.-Llevaba repitiendo Speedy desde hacía diez minutos—, créeme que me las vas a pagar…

—-No se ustedes, pero entre que nos pongan más castigos y limpiar allí, prefiero lo primero.

—Si Chico Bestia, como si no estuviéramos castigados lo suficiente.

— ¡Y como si el olor no fuera suficiente!

—Pero aún así tenemos que abrir esta puerta.-trato de calmarlos Robin.

— ¿Y cómo la abrimos?

—Bueno—sugirió Speedy—, tal vez si la derribamos…

Pero había tantas cosas amontonadas allí, hasta en la escalera para bajar al sótano, que por más que la empujaron y patearon no hubo forma de derribarla.

—Es inútil—Se quejó Chico Bestia—. Necesitamos ayuda.

— ¿Y a quien vamos a pedírsela? —preguntó Speedy, molesto.

—Espérenme un rato, voy a ver a quien consigo.

Primero le pidieron ayuda a Mamut quien tuvo pésimos resultados porque la puerta de alguna manera resistió a sus puñetazos mientras que el resto del piso quedó agrietado. Luego trató Jinx quien no tuvo mejor suerte a pesar de toda su magia, de hecho aunque agrieto la puerta solo logró que mas del hedor pasara a la superficie hasta que el humo verde volvió a hacer su infernal aparición y obligó a todos a retroceder, y finalmente Mas y Menos quienes ni encontraron forma de abrirla. La situación estaba desesperante.

— ¡Tenemos que abrir esa puerta! —Gritó Robin, frustrado.

— ¡Pero si todos ya lo hemos tratado! —Dijeron Mas y Menos—, ¿qué haremos?

—Bien-dijo Chico Bestia- eh, yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo, así que si me disculpan…

— ¡Ah, no! —Gritó Speedy—, ¡tú no te mueves hasta que esa puerta se haya abierto!

— ¿Quien más puede ayudarlos? —les preguntó Mamut.

—Solo quedamos nosotros—se quejo Robin—tendremos que ingeniárnoslas.

— ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó de pronto Chico Bestia, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia él.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó Jinx

— ¡Busquemos a las chicas del Reino de la Luz! después de todo, por lo de la otra noche nos deben una.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—Robin lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Bueno, no podemos recurrir a Trían

—Y si él nos descubre, va a ser peor.

— ¡Pero parece que no tienen otra opción! —exclamó Jinx, quien extrañamente sonreía.

A pesar de las quejas de Robin, Más y Menos se dirigieron a toda velocidad para buscar el castillo del Reino de la Luz mientras Speedy se peinaba para la ocasión y Robin se sentaba en el piso, resignado...

Estaban todos los guerreros del Reino de la Luz regresando al castillo después del entrenamiento. Por ironías del destino Selene ese mismo día decidió que por que Starfire y Raven cumplieron perfectamente bien con el castigo perdonarles el resto de la temporada, de forma que todos estaban reunidos cuando vieron una línea atravesar el piso a toda velocidad y para sorpresa de todos cuando la línea se detuvo enfrente de ellos llegaron dos pequeños pelirrojos desconocidos.

— ¿Ustedes son del reino de la Luz? —preguntó uno de ellos.

— ¿Y quiénes son ustedes? —Cyborg alzó una ceja.

— ¡Somos Más y Menos, si podemos! —dijeron los pelirrojos al mismo tiempo, causando que todos menos Raven se echaran a reír.

— ¡No se rían…! —reclamó Mas

— ¡…que necesitamos ayuda! —continuó Menos.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Bumblebee no entendía que era tan urgente.

—Somos del Reino de la Oscuridad y…

— ¡Del reino de la oscuridad! —exclamó Gizmo mientras los demás retrocedieron—. Entonces no debieron de haber venido descerebrados-

Y poco después de decir esto ya había sacado de su mochila parte de su arsenal de armas pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Raven creó un escudo para los dos niños que se abrazaron asustados. Temblando, continuaron hablando.

—Necesitamos ayuda por favor tenemos amigos en problemas en el castillo

— ¿Ir hacia el castillo del Reino de la Oscuridad? —preguntó Aqualad sorprendido. —Tendríamos que atravesar el bosque prohibido...

Ojala no hubiera mencionado la palabra "prohibido".

—Pues yo quiero ver el castillo.-dijo Red X dando un paso al frente.

— ¿Qué tal si nos castigan a todos? —Bumblebee trató de intervenir.

—Necesitan nuestra ayuda—Cyborg no pensaba que podía acabar tan mal el asunto, y pronto los convenció a todos hasta que enfilaron hacia el castillo de la Oscuridad, cuidándose a cada momento de que nadie los viera porque si no estaban muertos.

Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Gizmo, Red X, Aqualad, Más y Menos llegaron en poco más de una hora. Robin seguía refunfuñando mientras Speedy ya había terminado de alaciarse el cabello y Chico Bestia aun forcejeaba con la puerta. Afortunadamente todos los demás ya había pasado por su cubre bocas, porque el olor era horrendo, y aún así algunos no pudieron evitar retroceder.

— ¿Que es ese olor? —preguntaba Starfire.

—Huele a muerto—decía Gizmo…

—Como si alguna vez hubieras estado cerca de uno. —le respondió Raven sarcásticamente.

— ¿Se puede saber porque huele así? —Bumblebee se animó a preguntar.

—Es una larga historia…—les dijo Robin sin sentirse de humor para platicar.

—Tal vez queramos oírla…—le reclamó Starfire.

—Cuando alguien dice "historia larga" es porque no quiere contarla. —le respondió Robin todavía en el suelo.

—Disculpa por querer saber que paso y querer ayudar

—De nada…

De nuevo Starfire ya estaba lista para lanzarle una de sus starbolts a Robin cuando Cyborg la detuvo y Speedy le reclamó a Robin por ser tan grosero. Robin contestó, Bumblebee se puso del lado de Star, Chico Bestia también se metió en la pelea y en cinco minutos todos ya comenzaban a discutir sin acordarse por que discutían.

Y por esa discusión nadie se fijó en que Jinx le había hecho señas a Mamut y Gizmo, y tampoco que los tres acababan de retirarse de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando por fin Raven y Bumblebee lograron calmar a todos de nuevo se concentraron en abrir la puerta del dichoso sótano.

—Tranquilos—intentaba decir Bumblebee—en lugar de discutir mejor hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer, así pronto podremos irnos. Solo tenemos que abrir esa puerta

Cyborg se agachó y de su brazo salió una enorme sierra con la que intentó cortar las ranuras de la puerta pero fue en vano.

—Lo más que pude hacer fue aflojarla. Raven, tal vez con tus poderes puedas abrirla.

—Azarath Metrion Zinthos…

Raven hizo lo que nadie había podido: con solo levantar su mano hizo que la puerta se abriera de golpe. Pero al momento de abrir esa puerta el hedor fue tal que todos retrocedieron hasta la otra puerta y la abrieron a los gritos de "¡Aire, que no puedo respirar!"

—No sé ustedes—les decía Chico Bestia—pero yo no vuelo a entrar allí sin una máscara de oxigeno.

Cuando por fin se abrieron paso entre tanta caja y entraron al sótano se encontraron con un cuadro peor que grotesco: Animales descompuestos muertos como palomas, venados y pescados, cajas que escurrían un líquido que nadie quería saber que era, verduras podridas e incluso una extraña sustancia azul marino pegada de las paredes. Incluso se podía ver, más que un vapor verde una niebla verde flotando por todo el lugar.

—Con razón esto está tan apestoso…—Speedy trataba de cubrirse la nariz.

—Amigos, yo creo que ya deberíamos de irnos—les sugirió Bumblebee.

—Creo que tengo una ideales dijo Aqualad— ¿hay algo con agua aquí?

—Escuché que por aquí pasan las tuberías de agua del castillo. —le respondió Robin.

—Entonces cúbranse…

Tras concentrarse por unos momentos, pudo dar con una tubería y controlando el agua que fluía por allí logró hacerla reventar y usar el agua para que esta recorriera todo el sótano y aunque quedó el agua de un color no verde sótano sino verde pantano se llevó gran parte del hedor y alguna que otra cosa azul marino que por su consistencia podría tratarse de moho. Dejó a todos muy empapados, como si se acabaran de dar un baño con todo y ropa, pero al menos el ambiente era respirable.

La idea era muy buena, y pudo haber funcionado… de no ser porque la tubería después no se pudo reparar y estaban inundándose. Por desgracia como no era tanta el agua al principio nadie se daba cuenta.

—Bien, con esto al menos buena parte del olor se fue.

— ¡BUYA! —exclamó Cyborg

— ¡PUEDO RESPIRAR! —gritó Chico Bestia emocionado, lanzando el cubre boca al aire.

—Y estamos todos empapados— respondió Raven rodando los ojos.

—Bueno, algo es algo.

Bumblebee se acerco a Robin

—Fue un placer ayudarlos, nos vemos.

Todos los del reino contrario comenzaron a retirarse pero antes de poder subir las escaleras la puerta se cerró de golpe. Todos voltearon como si fuera una película de terror, e inmediatamente corrieron para salir de allí pero tras un rato de forcejear con la puerta se llevó una terrible sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —gritó Red X.

— ¡Que la puerta no quiere abrir! —Exclamó Starfire— ¡Esta trabada!

—Genial—dijo Raven en un tono sarcástico—: ahora estamos atrapados en un sótano.

—No puede ser tan difícil abrirla—Cyborg se hizo paso entre la multitud—, vean y aprendan.

La puerta por dentro habría con una perilla que aunque poco práctica considerando el ángulo desde el que había que jalarla era lo más seguro que se le ocurrió a los que diseñaron el castillo. Cyborg jaló la perilla pero esta no quería salir por más que lo intentaba. Hasta que la jaló con tanta fuerza... que cuando terminó de rodar escaleras abajo después de que todos se apartaron y recuperó el equilibrio todo lo que quedó en sus manos fue la condenada perilla y una puerta imposible de abrir.

—Amigo Cyborg, ¿estás bien? —Star voló hacia él y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Pero antes de que Cyborg respondiera todos descubrieron que el sostenía la manija, de forma que Robin trató de abrirla pero fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que la puerta abría empujándola con la perilla y no jalándola.

—Oh, rayos…


	3. Sotanos

**Dividi el episodio en dos partes, estaba demasiado largo, ademas habia puntos que habia que modificar. Disfruten del nuevo capitulo muy pronto y de la nueva historia. **

**Sótanos**

**Capitulo Cinco**

(Bosque Prohibido)

Estaban sentados en circulo Jinx, Mammoth y Gizmo, riéndose todos a carcajadas hasta tener adolorido el estomago.

Jinx, Gizmo y Mammoth no empezaron a hablarse solo porque si, ya se habían visto muchas veces antes. Antes eran ladrones de La H.I.V.E. Era tan poderosa que se extendía incluso en los dos reinos, y a sus ladrones los reclutaban en Burwoth, Wrong y Magick, o sea que Gizmo, Mammoth y Jinx ya se habían conocido desde mucho antes como ya había quedado claro, incluso puede decirse que crecieron juntos, y ya desde antes de meterse de soldados en una guerra ganaron algo de fama como los mejores ladrones que la H.I.V.E. tenía para ofrecer. Como la organización criminal tenia mucho cuidado de que sus robos solo se limitaran al reino de la luz, el reino de la Oscuridad los tenia en estima, tanto, que Jinx desde niña ya había sido escogida para ser una guerrera de la región, después de que Robin en Tierra y Chico Bestia en Grog ya habían sido escogidos. El siguiente había sido Mamut, y ese mismo año en Burwoth se estaba buscando a un nuevo guerrero.

-Pero hay que tener cuidado, que si nos atrapan como ocurrió con los otros, vamos a estar en problemas

-Esos eran cerebros de chorlito. A nosotros no nos van a atrapar.-le respondió Gizmo a Jinx cuando pudo hablar sin reírse.

-Eso dijiste la primera vez.-le dijo Mamut.

-Pero ahora están encerrados en el sótano

-¿En serio?-le pregunto el gigante sorprendido.

-¿Como lo sabes?-también le pregunto Jinx

-Porque antes de salir cerré la puerta...

Otro ataque de risa siguió a la respuesta, pero no tardaron en dejar de reir al recordar la ultima risa que compartieron antes de esa, antes de que se separaran por tres años.

_Los tres acababan de hacer un robo maestro en uno de los principales depósitos de metales preciosos de Wrong, y estaban reunidos celebrándolo. Estaban sentados en medio de una mesa roja y redonda en un cuarto de paredes amarillas decorada con hexágonos, sentados en unos enormes cojines rojos, viendo la gran parte del tesoro que les dejaron conservar y riéndose de los guardias que trataron de detenerlos._

_-¿Recuerdan la cara que tenían cuando vieron todo vacío?_

_-¿Y la que pusieron cuando el techo les cayó encima a los guardias? La directora dijo que estaba muy satisfecha con nosotros._

_-Y nos recompensó muy bien, aunque no esperaba menos-decía Gizmo. Solo tenia siete años, y ya demostraba ser un malcriado, al grado que casi nadie hallaba agradable su compañía. Pero Jinx y Mamut no solo lo toleraban, sino que lo veían como una especie de hermanito menor._

_-¿Recuerdan lo que dijo el guardia?-Parándose de la silla acojinada Jinx frunció la cara y con un tono gruñón grito-"Si esto esta mas protegido que el mismo Cristal de la Vida, ¿Como es posible? Malditos... Aaaah_"-_ Y luego hizo ademán de caerse imitando al guardia gritándoles a sus subordinados su ineptitud por dejar escapar a esos mocosos que les robaron tan preciado tesoro hasta que por un hechizo de Jinx el techo cayó._

_-¿Sabían que la región de Burwoth aun no encuentran a un guerrero?_

_-¿Qué esperabas?-le dijo Mamut-allí no hay guerreros, solo enanos con juguetes caros, Klernos los supera por mucho._

_-Aun no entiendo que hace ese Cristal, pero debe ser genial. No puedo esperar a entrar a la guerra, ya quiero verlo._

_-Pues yo oí decir que es tan poderoso que quien lo posea va a gobernar al mundo.-les recordo Mamut-imagínense si lo robáramos._

_-Tonterías, esos cabezas huecas matándose por un estúpido cristal, hasta da risa.-les dijo Gizmo.-En lo personal, mientras no traten de reclutarme en la guerra, a mi no me importa._

_Y cambiaron el tema. Así pasaron otra media hora hasta que se apareció la directora del cuartel, una mujer no muy alta, con su blanco cabello peinado de forma muy conservadora y vestida en un traje gris. De inmediato los tres se pararon, ella era la máxima autoridad en H.I.V.E._

_-Jóvenes, me complace informar que alguien quedó tan impresionado con el robo que acaban de hacer que decidió contratarlos para un trabajo._

_Esta noticia emociono a los tres, porque cuando los contrataban era para trabajos por lo general menos complicados pero mas entretenidos, y mucho mejor pagados._

_-¿Cual es nuestro trabajo?-le pregunto emocionada Jinx mientras Gizmo y Mamut celebraban_

_-Eso es algo confidencial, solo se les puede revelar cuando comiencen a prepararse para la misión. Es mañana por lo que se les revelara esa información cuando falten dos horas para el anochecer._

_-¿Y quien es nuestro contratista?_

_-Uno de los hombres de mayor influencia en ambos reinos, y ofreció una muy buena suma si cumplen con su trabajo. Su nombre es Slade..._

_**De regreso en el sótano **_

Nadie se caía bien. Cuando se percataron de que empezaban a inundarse en lugar de tratar de solucionar el problema se desesperaron tanto que peleaban por cualquier cosa.

Robin estaba a gritos con Red X porque este había mencionado algo acerca de los robos que solía hacer y Robin que el se había dedicado a meter a muchos como Red X a la cárcel.

Chico Bestia no se había ganado ningún punto con Raven con sus desesperados intentos de sonar gracioso para atenuar la situación en la que ni ella ayudaba sonando tan insoportablemente sarcástica, hasta que Chico Bestia se desespero, la llamo amargada y Raven lo estampo contra la pared.

Speedy le recriminó a Aqualad que por su culpa podrían morir ahogados y Aqualad le caída que al menos se ahogarían por el agua y no por el mal olor y lo llamo presumido y luego Speedy encontró un pez podrido y se los arrojó a la cara y también eso comenzó otra pelea, mientras Bumblebee apenas lograba mantenerlos a los dos separados unos centímetros.

Mas y Menos creyeron que seria divertido iniciar una pelea de comida entre ellos pero Mas casi se ahoga con un pedazo de comida que fue directo hasta su garganta y la discusión se torno en pelea y ya podían ser declarados caso perdido como boxeadores.

Y Cyborg no se animaba a meterse con nadie, después de lo de la puerta ni se diga de la cara de psicosis asesina con que todos lo miraban.

Era tanto el escándalo adentro que para poder oír a otro hablar había que gritar, lo que solo hacía peor el ruido, y el colmo es que el nivel del agua aumentaba hasta llegarles a casi todos a las rodillas, de hecho a Mas y Menos les llegaba hasta poco mas arriba de la cintura pero estaban mas concentrados en gritarse que ni ellos lo notaba.

Al final Starfire cuando descubrió que tenia que levitar casi un metro para no mojarse mas de lo que ya levito mas y grito:

BAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSTAAAAH!

Todos voltearon a ver a Starfire, aun con los puños al aire, y entonces al fin todos cayeron en la cuenta de que el agua ya había aumentado de nivel peligrosamente. Al coraje lo reemplazo el pánico.

-Mira lo que haz hecho chispita…-decia Bumblebee a Cyborg.

-¡Tenemos que salir!-Grito Cyborg

-¿Y como pedazo de metal?-le grito Speedy enojado.

-¡Mas bien sácanos de aquí!-le reclamo Red X

-¡COMO SEA, QUE YO NO QUIERO MORIR AHOGADO!-grito desesperado Chico Bestia

-Tu para no ahogarte solo te tienes que transformar en un pez.-Lo regaño molesta Raven.

-Ah, es cierto.

-Bueno no todos podemos transformarnos en peces, tenemos que pensar en algo.-les dijo Robin.

_**Hacia tres años...**_

_La misión que ese tal Slade les encargó era la siguiente: debían de entrar en una fortaleza de máxima seguridad de Ateck,, llegar al área de prisioneros, liberarlos a todos y regresar. La orden era extraña, pero la recompensa era mucho mas de lo robado a la bóveda: ese Slade sin duda era de las personas mas ricas de ambos reinos. Así que sin preguntar mas se dirigieron hacia la fortaleza. Los muros eran fuertes, además rodeados de un campo magnético que anulaba todo sistema eléctrico encendido cuando alguien se acercaba a ellos. pero Gizmo había ideado una plataforma de metal con forma de un disco que se podía hacer de dos metros de diámetro, o reducirlo hasta que fueran solo diez, y lo mejor es que absorbía el magnetismo e impulsado por el se elevaba. Solo tuvieron que llegar a la esquina mas descuidada, golpear a los vigilantes, subir… y el resto seria sencillo._

_Varias paredes y muros, trescientos criminales fugados, y cincuenta vigilantes enmascarados inconcientes después se dirigían a la salida._

_Según el mapa que Slade les dio, cerca de las celdas y el área donde estaban los mas peligrosos criminales en un pasillo una puerta para los guardias que al teclear la contraseña de emergencia en una pantalla táctil los llevaría a un patio donde podrían desplegar el disco, y ya después todo sería cuestión de correr._

_Jinx creo un escudo en caso de que alguno de los guardias los viera y tratara de dispararles, mientras Gizmo tecleo la contraseña._

_Entonces descubrieron algo horrible: la contraseña que Slade les dio no era la correcta. Eso había activado las alarmas, y solo seria cuestión de minutos para que todos los vigilantes llegaran._

En el sótano primero trataron de forzar la cerradura. Pero ninguno de los artilugios de Robin, Speedy, Red X o Cyborg logró hacer algo.

-¿Y si derribamos esa puerta?

Ni los starbolts de Starfire, ni las embestidas de Chico Bestia transformado en rinoceronte, ni nada lograba derribar la puerta. Todo lo que se pudo hacer fue que por poco Chico Bestia casi se queda atorado entre las dos paredes.

-Tenemos que idear otra cosa.-les dijo Starfire.

Robin medito un poco.

-¿Y si todos tratamos de derribarla _al mismo tiempo_?

-Miren ¡allí hay algo!-señalaron Mas y Menos hacia un rincón del sótano donde habia una piedra con forma de tronco de casi un metro de diámetro.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta y abrazando la piedra se acercaron hasta quedar en las escaleras a un metro de distancia de la puerta, Raven, Star y Abeja teniendo que levitar por la inclinación para poder empujar adecuadamente.

-A la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... ¡tres!

Todos golpearon la puerta con tal fuerza que el sótano entero retumbó.

_Mammoth golpeó la puerta tan duro como pudo varias veces pero era inútil. Veinte guardias ya estaban alli y comenzaron a disparar sus pistolas de láser al mismo tiempo, tanto que a Jinx le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantener el escudo. Entonces Gizmo recordó que había añadido a su mochila eléctrica un sistema de descodificación de contraseñas. De inmediato aparto a Mamut y conecto la pantalla a su mochila con un cable que salio de esta._

_-Al parecer para las contraseñas tienen un patrón… Creo que lo tengo…_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto Mamut, pero el solo comenzó a teclear distintas contraseñas._

_-¡DATE PRISA!-Grito Jinx desesperada._

_-No la voy a poder abrir, pero si puedo debilitar su resistencia. ¡Mamut golpea la puerta mientras lo hago!_

-dos y... ¡tres!

Volvieron a golpear la puerta esta vez con mucha mas fuerza.

_Gizmo continuo tecleando distintas claves que le daba la computadora, mientras Mamut daba golpes que agrietaban la puerta_

-¡TRES!... ¡TRES!... ¡TRES!

_Poco a poco la puerta comenzó a agrietarse hasta que se pudieron ver a través de ella_

-Ya casi..-decía Robin

_-¡Ya esta…!-Grito Gizmo. Al siguiente golpe de Mamut la puerta cedió y se rompió en pedazos._

Entonces la puerta se derrumbó y todos prácticamente del empuje cayeron hasta arriba del sótano en el piso de la habitación donde todo empezó.

Cuando todos se levantaron de inmediato gritaron de la felicidad, Mas y Menos se abrazaron, Cyborg gritó "BUYA" y Chico Bestia gritó "¡libertad!".

_Los tres corrieron hacia el patio mientras Jinx aun los repelía. Gizmo de inmediato extendió el disco, justo a tiempo porque el escudo de Jinx cedió y apenas lograron subir. Estaban elevándose cuando un disparo alcanzo a Jinx y Mamut apenas logro sostenerla antes de que se cayera del disco al suelo, pero lo hizo con un movimiento tan brusco que este te bamboleo haciendo que Gizmo resbalara._

_-¡GIZMO!-grito el cuando vio como el callo al patio y los guardias comenzaban a rodearlo. Iba a saltar para ayudarlo pero escucho un quejido de Jinx. Ella necesitaba ayuda medica, tenia que ayudarla a ella primero. Cuando pasaron encima de la muralla salto y se fue corriendo para llegar a su nave. Después, cuando ella se recuperara, regresaría por su amigo para ayudarle a fugarse de prisión._

_Los vigilantes eran tantos y tan fuertes que a pesar de los desesperados intentos de Gizmo para escapar lo atraparon fácilmente y lo golpearon tan duro que perdió la conciencia. Rápidamente fue encadenado y llevado a un cuarto de seguridad mientras discutían que hacer con ellos._

-¿Por qué te metiste en la guerra?-le pregunto Mamut a Gizmo.

-Si, tu no querías estar allí-le recordó Jinx

-No tuve opción-Les dijo Gizmo, con algo de tristeza. Mamut comenzó a temblar.

-Iba a volver por ti…

-Lo se descerebrado, y si lo hubieras hecho nos habrías perdido a ambos.

Jinx y Mamut se miraron confundidos.

-¿Quieren saber que fue lo que paso?-les dijo Gizmo-Que Slade no tuviera la contraseña correcta no fue un accidente…

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Jinx horrorizada.

-Les diré…

_Encerraron a Gizmo en un sótano de la prisión. Las ataduras de Gizmo eran demasiado ingeniosas. Cadenas enormes de metal irrompible para evitar cualquier intento de romperlas, pero sin circuitos ni cerraduras ni agujeros para forzarlas. Solo estaban disponibles cinco en la prisión, pero no había mejor ocasión para usarlas que esa. Los enormes guardias custodiaban toda posible entrada y salida, hasta las ventanas cubiertas de barrotes, tan enojados que esperaban la más mínima excusa para caerle a golpes._

_Atrapado. Increíble pero cierto._

_Habían llamado al jefe de seguridad de la prisión de Ateck. Cuando llego pidiendo explicaciones, todos los guardias le contaron la historia._

_-Bueno, por culpa de estos tres revoltosos, prisioneros potencialmente peligrosos escaparon.-suspiro el._

_-Encerrarlos seria poco castigo…-decía un guardia._

_-¡Y todavía es muy joven!-replicaba otro guardia molesto._

_-Sin embargo fue demasiado listo-reflexiono el jefe-El escudo magnético estaba diseñado para evitar que las paredes se pudieran escalar y nada eléctrico pudiera tratar de dañarlas, pero el se valió de eso para violar las murallas._

_El niño tenia mucho potencial y valor, demasiado como para desperdiciarlo en la prisión. Entonces recordó que en Burwoth no se hallaba un guerrero, y todo parecía indicar que ese niño era de Burwoth._

_-Permítanme hablar con el._

Ya habían salido todos del sótano. De inmediato todos empezaron a recoger el desorden: Aqualad usando los suyos para alejar el agua, Mas y Menos con su supervelocidad arreglando el desorden, Cyborg soldando la puerta, Raven levantando cajas con sus poderes junto con Starfire, Chico Bestia, Robin, y todos los demás.

Y estaban camino a la salida cuando escucharon pasos que no eran los de ellos, alguien mas se acercaba.

-¡Demonios!

-¡Nos van a descubrir!

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Azrath Methrion Zinthos-susurro Raven señalando al piso, donde apareció un aura negra que simulaba ser una sombra, en la que todos se ocultaron menos Robin, Speedy y Chico Bestia.

_**En el sotano de Ateck...**_

_Gizmo vio a un hombre de negro entrar al sótano._

_-¿Así que tu eres el niño que provoco la fuga de mas de trescientos criminales se escaparan de la mejor prisión de la Tierra?_

_-¡No soy solo un niño cabeza de chorlito!-dijo Gizmo volteando a ver a la pared_

_El hombre sonrío con deleite al notar que el niño tenia carácter._

_-Van a encerrarte de por vida aquí, no solo por la fuga, sino porque acaban de identificarte como uno de los mercenarios de H.I.V.E. los cuales son muy perseguidos en el Reino de la Luz._

_-Quien me contrato también va a liberarme._

_-¿Te refieres a Slade?_

_Gizmo volteo a ver al jefe sorprendido. Este le contó que un hombre que se hacia llamar Slade le había enviado una carta donde le advertía de la fuga, y además que iban a intentar escapar por aquella puerta, pero que afortunadamente la contraseña estaba vencida. Gizmo estaba aterrorizado. Había sido una suerte que solo lo atraparan a el._

_Tras un rato llegaron a un acuerdo: El jefe hablaría con Selene para convencerla, y una vez todo estuviera arreglado, Gizmo seria el siguiente guerrero. Y asi era. Slade esperaba, en la Zona de Penumbras, a su aprendiz. A estas horas de seguro Terra ya estaba en camino hacia allá con los demás fugitivos listos para servir a Slade. La suerte de Gizmo no le importaba, al contrario, nada le convenía mas que los tres se quedaran presos, así sus planes y los de su maestro marcharían a la perfección._

_Gizmo no quería entrar en la guerra, pero se acordó de su amigos. Al menos se iban a volver a ver. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, no dentro de mucho iban a tener oportunidad de vengarse_.

_**En el sotano del Castillo de la Oscuridad...**_

-Como nuevo-exclamo Chico Bestia.

Y justo en ese momento llegó Trían.

- Veo que si lograron limpiar. ¿Y porque todo está mojado?

Por fortuna cerca estaban unos trapeadores y una cubeta, que aunque viejos a pesar de haber estado en ese sótano de pesadilla tanto tiempo aun se veían resistentes y útiles, por lo que Speedy inventó que limpiaron con ellos el piso.

-Bien, debo admitirlo, me han impresionado al limpiar este viejo sótano tan bien. Creo que con el castigo que ya han tenido ha sido mas que suficiente.

La cara de felicidad de los tres se hizo notar al instante, y Trían, orgulloso de su buena labor educando a otros, salio.

Tanto todos los guerreros del reino de la luz que observaban escondidos en las cajas, como los del reino de la oscuridad esbozaron su mas grande sonrisa de alivio. Bueno, al menos durante toda la aventura no hubo perdidas humanas que lamentar... bueno, por un pelo.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos.-les dijo Bumblebee

- La próxima vez no nos metas en tantos problemas niño bueno.-le pidió Red X a Robin con el apodo que le había inventado durante la discusión que había tenido.

Todos se fueron, los del Reino de la Oscuridad hacia el castillo para celebrar la victoria, y los del Reino de la Luz a su castillo antes de que Selene descubriera que no estaban, porque como tenían que atravesar el bosque prohibido tenían que se rápidos.

También Jinx, Mammoth y Gizmo ya iban de regreso, todavía tratando de asimilar lo que Gizmo les había revelado, cuando se encontraron con alguien muy familiar. Primero iban a ir al castillo de la Luz, y de el vieron salir a Slade, caminando junto a Terra. Al verlos se escondieron detrás de los arbustos.

Mammoth apretó los puños con una fuerza extraordinaria. Gizmo se puso rojo de la ira. La única que pudo hacer algo fue Jinx. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue decir su nombre con una furia que casi la hacia perder el control y matarlo con sus propias manos.

Ironías de la vida, allí estaba el mismo desgraciado por cuya culpa casi encierran a Gizmo. Al alcance de su mano…

_**Horas después, ya en la noche.**_

Cyborg estaba en una de las canchas de deportes de su castillo sentado en una banca. Durante su no tan divertida estancia en el sótano de ese castillo se le lastimo el brazo por la caída y estaba terminando de repararlo. Sonrió al recordar la cara de espanto de todos al ver la perilla en su mano. Cuando acabó miró la cancha, ojala y no fuera el único despierto a esas horas. Pero entonces escucho pasos... y cual fue su sorpresa al voltearse y encontrar a ese chico verde bromista que apenas había conocido ese mismo día.

-Oye.. ¿Cyborg, verdad?...

Cyborg volteó y vio a un sonriente Chico Bestia sosteniendo algo parecido a una pelota pero verde y con moscas que de seguro sacó del sótano.

-¿Si?

-Oye, entre todas las cosas que encontré en el sótano vi. esto que parece una pelota, y como no encontré otra cosa quería ver si alguien de este castillo quería jugar también ¿que te parece si jugamos con esta pelota?

Cyborg rió como nunca lo había hecho con la ocurrencia, hasta lloró de la risa, ese chico verde podía ser tan divertido, y declaró:

-Damas y caballeros, hoy se acaba de inventar un nuevo deporte,¡Bola apestosa!

Y el resto de la noche jugaron a "Bola Apestosa" formando así otra amistad mas.


	4. Noches sin dormir

Adivinen quien volvio? YO! Despues de sobrevivir a tareas, un maestro tiranico, una mama algo gruñona (solo algo!) y a escuincles inmaduros de mi salon que revientan el higado al mas valiente, estoy de vuelta. Pero vamos a lo que a todo el mundo le interesa, aparte de yo (asi o mas engreida ja) : EL CAP!

**Gracias por los reviews a Loana the dark wings angel, Kerosen, Kyuso92 y Fokiita.**

PD: Este cap esta mas corto, para que la historia este mas apegada al estilo de Elizabeth Salazar

* * *

**Noches sin dormir**

**Capitulo Seis**

Paso una semana y las cosas continuaron con su rumbo. Chico Bestia y Cyborg se seguían viendo clandestinamente para jugar su muy "peculiar" deporte.

-¡Cy, esta es la quinta vez que me ganas!-gritaba bestita rojo y echando humo del coraje.

-¡Si soy el mejor!

-Solo tuviste suerte.

-Eso dijiste la primera vez

-Me tropecé no fue mi culpa...

-Y te volviste a tropezar en los siguientes cinco juegos...

-¡Bueno ya cállate!

-¿Qué? Déjame disfrutar mi victoria...

-Mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde-dijo Chico Bestia.- ¿Vas a esconder la bola apestosa donde siempre?

-No se, tal vez debería de cambiar de escondite... Nah, mejor lo hago mañana.-Recogió la pelota y la escondió en unos matorrales.- ¿Y para cuando es la revancha?

-Ni sueñes que me vas a ganar.

-¿Cuánto apuestas?

-Lo que quieras apostar...

-Eso lo decidimos después que ya es muy tarde y Trian se enoja demasiado cuando alguien se duerme en el entrenamiento. Dejamos la revancha para dentro de dos días.

-De acuerdo. Y piensa bien lo que vas a apostar, que lo vas a perder.

-En tus sueños.-Dijo Cyborg antes de echar a correr hacia su castillo.

Otros que se veían clandestinamente eran Jinx, Mamut y Gizmo. El volver a ver a Slade los había hecho recordar todo lo que sufrieron mientras Gizmo estaba preso y Jinx herida. Solo una palabra resonaba en las cabezas de los tres: venganza.

Llevaban horas hablando sobre como vengarse, pero no llegaban a ningún acuerdo.

-¿No podemos simplemente romperle el cuello?-dijo Mamut después de pensar en muchos planes descabellados y desecharlos todos.

-No cabeza de vomito-decía Gizmo-Tiene que ser algo mucho mejor.

-¿Pero que?

-No se pero estoy de acuerdo con Gizmo-Jinx agrego al recordar a todo lo que fue sometida en la cárcel-Nos traiciono y nos hizo mucho daño, eso es algo que tenemos que hacerle pagar.

-¿Cómo?

-No se, todo lo que se es que no podemos involucrar ni a Trian ni a Selene.-Jinx bostezo y luego agrego-Ya es muy tarde. Tendremos que vernos en otra ocasión...

Mientras tanto, aquel del que estaban jurando vengarse, Slade, estaba en una habitación secreta mirando un muy antiguo mapa. Este mapa era la clave para encontrar el cristal. Miraba el mapa sin comprenderlo. Había pasado largas horas viéndolo, pero no podía sacarle sus secretos

En eso entro una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-¿Me mando llamar señor Slade?

-Así es Terra. Dime que averiguaste.

-Guerreros del reino de la oscuridad y del reino de la luz están trabando amistad entre si.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Slade. Por debajo de la mascara alzo una ceja.

-Asi es señor. Hay dos que se reúnen en terrenos del bosque prohibido.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Tres en esta semana.-Se sento en la mesa, mirando sin curiosidad el mapa-Y creo haberlos escuchado sobre volverse a encontrar dentro de dos días.

-¿Y con que intenciones?

-Eso es lo raro, señor. Todo lo que hacen es jugar con una pelota muy extraña. Pero esos no son los únicos.

Slade rió con un tono de ironía.

-Los tres ladrones de segunda de H.I.V.E., ¿verdad?

-Así es señor. Los escuche hablar y están muy molestos contra usted, planean vengarse de que los dejara en la cárcel.

-Bien, a esos los tendré en la mira. Les faltara el raciocinio necesario para vengarse de mi, pero no hay enemigo pequeño.

-¿Y que hay de los otros? ¿No te preocupan?

-No. Al contrario. Patéticos perdedores. A la hora de la guerra van a tener tanto miedo de pelear contra sus amigos, que no van a querer luchar. Casi diría que me están haciendo un favor.

Starfire recorría los salones del castillo. No había podido dormir. De hecho desde que una guerra civil estallo en Tamaran no había podido tener una noche completa de sueño tranquilo, y siempre la despertaban pesadillas sobre la guerra. Entonces escucho unos ruidos provenientes de una ventana cerca de allí. Voló lo más veloz que pudo hasta llegar allí... y vio a Cyborg entrar por la ventana después de escalar la pared. Cyborg al verla se quedo estático con un pie afuera de la ventana, ni siquiera respiraba. Starfire también se quedo sorprendida.

-Amigo Cyborg, ¿Qué hacías allá afuera?

-Eh... yo... bueno... Star... lo que sucede...

Cyborg trataba de inventar una mentira rápida pero su ingenio lo abandono y no pudo inventar nada de nada.

-¿Para que te miento? Lo que sucede es que salgo al bosque prohibido.

-¿Al bosque prohibido? Amigo Cyborg, ese lugar esta prohibido, ¿recuerdas como nos fue a Raven y a mí después de ir allá?

-Si.

-¿Qué haces en ese lugar?

-¿Recuerdas cuando todos estábamos atrapados en ese sótano?

-Si.

-¿Y te acuerdas de ese chico verde que no paraba de decir bromas?

-Si...

-Bueno... nos hicimos amigos y nos juntamos en el bosque para jugar un deporte que inventamos...

-¡Por dios! Cyborg, si se enteran...

-Por eso necesito que esto se quede en secreto.

Starfire le dirigió una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa.

-Yo nunca podría delatarte amigo Cyborg. Pero ten mucho cuidado.

Cyborg respiro aliviado. Luego de que termino de entrar por la ventana comenzó a caminar junto con Starfire.

-¿Y tu que haces levantada a estas horas?

-No podía dormir. ¿Y has visto a mas personas del otro reino?

-No. Ni siquiera al de la capa con el que te la pasabas discutiendo en el sótano.

-Era algo desagradable...

-¿Y nada mas?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir... ejem... si no te provoca mariposas en el estomago...

-¿Mariposas? No entiendo.

-Si, cuando una persona te gusta sientes mariposas que te golpean en el estomago...

-¡No!-dijo Star alzando la voz y enrojeciéndose al captar la segunda intención de la explicación.

Siguieron caminando, pasando por la sala de paredes blancas y muebles de color celeste. Selene les había advertido cuando llegaron los guerreros de ese reino que iba a haber una "esperada batalla" una semana después de empezado el entrenamiento. Pero por alguna extraña razón la batalla se cancelo. A Starfire eso se le hacia muy sospechoso, sobretodo por la actitud que Selene tenia en los últimos días, como si estuviera ocultando algo. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Cyborg.

-Hora de dormir. Nos vemos Star.

-Que tengas gloriosos sueños amigo Cyborg.

Starfire se fue pensando en como se sentirían las mariposas. Justo cuando llego a su cuarto recordó como era Tamaran, y lo mucho que la atormentaban las pesadillas sobre la guerra. Dio un suspiro y decidió dedicar su tiempo a otra cosa. Saco de debajo de su cama un mapa muy viejo, y se sentó en el borde de la cama a estudiarlo.

En el otro castillo, había alguien que tampoco podía dormir, Robin. Estaba acostado en su cama, sin embargo no había podido cerrar sus ojos en toda la noche, así que se dedico a pensar en toda la gente que había conocido en el sótano y en los que ya había conocido desde antes. Primero la pelirroja insoportable que no había parado de pelear con el.

Luego el atlante. En el sótano el había controlado el agua. Nadie le dio importancia, porque no sabían mucho de atlantes, pero el había tenido un amigo que había visitado Atlantes, y el sabia que la gente de esa región, a pesar de tener muchas habilidades, no podían controlar el agua. Eso era muy raro. También estaba el hecho de que tres de los guerreros no estuvieran. Estaba seguro de que antes de terminar encerrado en el sótano ellos se trataban como si ya se conocieran, y veía en sus ojos complicidad. Seguro eran los culpables de que la puerta no se pudiera abrir, porque cuando la reviso después vio que alguien la había trancado. Después Slade, porque nada le hacia olvidar como el _por obra de la casualidad_ había tenido que llegar justo donde ellos estaban, en pleno bosque prohibido. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que el tramaba algo. Además, en los últimos días Trian había actuado raro. Comenzó a recordar la conversación que el escucho entre Terra y Slade.

_-Fue muy fácil engañar a Trían, ese ingenuo ni se imagina lo que ocurrirá- dijo un hombre_

_-Si señor Slade, a demás cree que esta de su lado y que le dará el Cristal de la Vida…-dijo una joven rubia_

_-Si… creo que en ganarme la confianza de Selene y de Trían me sirvió de algo… pobres piensan que los ayudo, al contrario ellos me ayudan a mi…-dijo Slade_

_-Pero ¿Qué ara cuando se enteren que los engaño?- preguntó la rubia_

_-No se enteraran a no ser que tú, Terra… les digas-_

_-No señor, eso jamás…- dijo ella_

¿Que planeaba Slade?

-Veamos-Se dijo-Fui con Speedy y Chico Bestia a buscar a Slade una vez, así que el nos va a tener vigilados. No puedo decirle a nadie mas porque si mas gente sospecha de el Slade va a aumentar sus precauciones y va a ser mas difícil. Hay que agarrarlo desprevenido, así que voy a tener que esperar a investigarlo. Tampoco hay que olvidarse de Trian, que algo debe de tener que ver con Slade, y a esa rubia, que era la que de seguro hace el trabajo sucio por el.

Dio un largo suspiro.

-Parece que voy a tener que vigilar a los tres yo solo

Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban jugando de nuevo a la bola apestosa dos noches después. Por extraño que se oiga, ambos iban empatados. Aqualad los encontró. Decidieron jugar los tres, esperando así acabar con el empate, pero se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Aqualad solo en menos de cinco minutos derribo a Chico Bestia y a Cyborg y luego anoto, siendo sin lugar a dudas el nuevo rey del juego.

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se quedaban viéndolo con la boca abierta mientras Aqualad simplemente colocaba la pelota en el piso.

-¿Que puedo decir?-dijo Aqualad mirando la pelota-Parece que hay un nuevo campeón...

Apenas dijo "campeón" y Chico Bestia y Cyborg comenzaron a perseguirlo con no muy sanas intenciones.

Cerca de allí se encontraba Terra. Se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no estallar en risa. Tenia que admitir que estos chicos le caían bien... pero no podía tenerlos de amigos, tenia que mantener la sangre fría. Nunca tuvo amigos, pero siempre anhelo tenerlos. Entonces vio a alguien más a lo lejos. Se acerco cuidadosamente y vio muy confundida a Starfire quien sostenía un mapa similar al de Slade entre sus manos

Starfire recorría el bosque prohibido, mientras sostenía un mapa. Según este mapa, había una forma de llegar al Castillo Lanyon, donde estaba el Cristal, a través del Bosque Prohibido, un portal o algo así. Sin embargo el mapa era muy viejo y maltratado, muy confuso, como si estuviera partido a la mitad, y no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Decidió guardar el mapa y volar hasta quedar justo arriba de los árboles para ver si así encontraba algo, sin embargo apenas había guardado el mapa cuando Aqualad quien estaba huyendo de Cyborg y Chico Bestia choco contra ella y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Starfire, discúlpame-dijo Aqualad mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Cyborg acercándose a ella.

-Si amigo Cyborg, estoy bien.-sonrió Starfire. Pero se ruborizo al recordar que algo similar le había pasado con Robin. ¡Que siempre tenia que encontrar la manera de arruinarle el día, sin necesidad siquiera de encontrárselo por allí!

-¿Quieres jugar bola apestosa con nosotros?-pregunto Cyborg. Conocía el brazo de Starfire, y haciendo equipo con ella podía recuperar su titulo de Campeón de la Bola Apestosa

-No se amigo Cyborg.

-Vamos Star, te vas a divertir.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Star.

Ahora ya eran cuatro los que oficialmente habían trabado amistad.

Terra todavía continuaba pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Starfire. Era extraño que precisamente ella tuviera ese mapa. Slade le había contado que había un portal en el bosque prohibido que llevaba al Castillo de Lanyon, sin embargo muy pocos sabían esto, y nadie sabia como encontrar el portal. Solo había un mapa en el mundo, el cual se rompió en dos pedazos y uno quedo en el Reino de la Oscuridad y otro en el de la Luz, pero Slade tenía el pedazo que había estado en el Reino de la Oscuridad, así que el del Reino de la Luz tenía que ser el que Starfire tenía.

Cuando por fin llego a su punto de reunión con Slade, la misma habitación de antes, vio a este ya sentado esperándola. Terra sonrió.

-Señor Slade, ¿recuerda que se sorprendio cuando le dije sobre la amistad entre personas de ambos reinos?

-Asi es.

-Tengo más sorpresas señor.

-¿Mas sorpresas?

-Si. Y es sobre el cristal.

-Escucho.

-No es el único que lo busca. Starfire también lo hace. De hecho ella tiene la otra mitad del mapa, señor. Creo que debería...

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Slade estallo en risa.

-No le veo la gracia.

-Pero yo si-dijo Slade examinando su mapa.-El Cristal esta en el Castillo de Lanyon. Lo he buscado por años pero no lo he encontrado. Después de salir de mi exilio logre dar con este mapa, pero resulto que esta era la mitad equivocada por lo que no pude llegar a ninguna parte. No será necesario buscarlo más: ella me llevara a el. Y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.-Y justo en ese momento, una sonrisa malvada se hizo en el rostro de Slade, y su ojo brillo con una chispa de triunfo.


	5. El comienzo del plan

**El comienzo del plan**

**Capitulo Siete**

Slade camino por el bosque hasta entrar a una cueva. Camino por un largo túnel hasta llegar a una especie de pared formada por raíces de un árbol, raíces de un color muy oscuro. Alzo su mano con un gesto arrogante de esta salió una llama tan fuerte que las incinero, apenas en unos segundos.

Entro y momentos después las raíces se regeneraron y de nuevo formaron un muro muy grueso.

Slade no le prestó la más mínima atención, ya estaba habituado a eso hacía mucho. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta pesada de roble, la abrió y entro a un gigantesco salón donde en lugar de paredes había estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos extraños, al centro había un escritorio de ébano, y alrededor artículos de magia oscura de todas las clases, desde un enorme espejo, de tamaño suficiente para que tres personas pudieran verse en el al mismo tiempo sin ningún problema, a pociones oscuras y a veces venenosas, y hasta las armas de guerra más brutales que el ser humano invento. Dirigió una mirada a su alrededor hasta llegar a un armario. Lo abrió y vio dentro un traje de soldado, con un camuflajeado verde, pero además con quemaduras y rasgado por todas partes. Debió de inspirarle recuerdos porque suspiro al verlo, o al menos lo intento.

Su mano derecha comenzó a temblar ligeramente. El la sacudió para calmar el temblor.

Terra entro a la gruta, pero en lugar de incendiar la puerta pateo el suelo y a una sacudida del suelo se abrió un enorme agujero por el cual ella entro, y luego volvió a cerrar. Se sumergió en la tierra, para emerger después frente a la puerta. No le sería difícil simplemente entrar de golpe al salón, pero Slade la castigaría. Toco a la puerta.

-Pasa Terra.

Ella entro. Slade había cerrado el armario ya. Cruzo sus brazos a su espalda y miro con autoridad a Terra.

-Terra, necesito que investigues si el atlante controla el agua, y si conoce a sus verdaderos padres, y si es así quiénes son y si continúan vivos. Y regresa esta misma noche a darme la información.

-Sí señor.-dijo ella, y salió.

Terra volvió a salir por el subsuelo y camino hacia la salida del bosque, hasta llegar a una enorme roca a la cual golpeo, abriendo un agujero de la forma del marco de una puerta. Entro y adentro era como el escondite de Slade, a diferencia de que había una cámara con tres agujeros similares que llevaban cada una a una habitación. Entro a la habitación de enfrente, la cual la pared era lisa y con papel tapiz negro con montañas y estrellas pintadas, un armario de roble azul, una cama con dosel también azul y de cojines blancos, y un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Se sentó en la cama. Tenía que pensar el algo.

Pensó en como muchas veces con sus encantos había seducido a muchos chicos y les había sacado información importante, así que ideo un plan. Quizás si fingía ser una amiga, o mejor aún, una dulce chica en apuros que necesitara de un amigo, podría obtener información. Busco un vestido de color azul, con encaje, similar al de una bailarina, inocente a la vez que seductor al realzar sus curvas. Se lo puso y saco además un sombrero de paja, y unos zapatos de tacón. Cuando se puso todo el conjunto y se vio en el espejo, sonrió y salió hacia el castillo de la luz, ya que a esa hora Aqualad debía de estar regresando, y estaba lloviznando, así que la ocasión era perfecta para lo que pensaba hacer.

En el camino encontró una piedra del tamaño de un puño. Rasgo su vestido para sacar tela, mejor, debía de verse algo maltratada para parecer necesitada de ayuda, y amarro la piedra a su sombrero.

Aqualad caminaba por un camino de piedra, para llegar al castillo de la luz, aunque le quedaba algo lejos. Estaba lloviendo algo fuerte, pero la lluvia no le afectaba porque cada vez que el agua se acercaba el desviaba las gotas, formando algo así como un campo de fuerza, casi visible por la trayectoria de las gotas al deslizarse sobre él. De pronto vio a una chica rubia, muy bonita, con un vestido azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, corriendo detrás de un sombrero que se le había ido y era arrastrado por el suelo, sin saberlo en realidad por los poderes de Terra. El sombrero llego hasta Aqualad, que lo recogió, y la piedra choco contra el suelo mientras la rubia llego hasta el.

-Gracias, muchas gracias por encontrar mi sombrero. Perdona, ¿este es el camino al castillo de la Luz? Es que creo que me perdí.

-Sí, aunque falta mucho para llegar. Yo también voy allí, podemos ir juntos.

-Está bien, no hay problema.-dijo ella al mismo tiempo que le sonrió. El expandió su escudo hasta ella, y ella riendo lo tomo del brazo. Pero pronto vio hacia el cielo y suspiro fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunto Aqualad.

-No. Es que… veras… es un secreto.

-Yo sé guardar los secretos.

-¿Tú tienes padres? Es que… -recordó la mentira que había planeado-A mí de bebe me abandonaron en medio de la lluvia, en un orfanato.

-¿Jamás los conociste?

-No-dijo ella con un tono tan triste, que Aqualad cometió el error de conmoverse y entrar en confidencias.

- Sé lo que se siente. Tenía a mi madre, pero tampoco conocí a mi padre.

-¿Qué te paso a ti?-pregunto ella acercándose más a Aqualad.

-No lo sé. Mi madre se llamaba Berra, era de un pueblo de Atlantes, se fue, pero jamás me dijo porque.

-¡Dios mío! Eso es horrible. No puedo imaginar lo que debió de ser para ti.

-No lo recuerdo, solo tenía tres meses cuando llegamos a ciudad de la Atlántida. Además, ya no puedo saber que fue lo que paso.

El rostro de Aqualad se ensombreció.

-¿Qué le paso a ella?

-Murió… el verano pasado.

Ambos callaron. Aqualad por su dolor y Terra por fingir que lo lamentaba. Estuvieron caminando un rato en silencio.

-¿Y no tienes más familia?

-Trate de investigar pero nunca supe de donde venia mi madre. Solo decía que una aldea. Cuando insistía se ponía triste o se enojaba.

-¿Y nunca supiste que paso que hizo que no conocieras a tu papa?

Aqualad suspiro.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. Parece que tenemos mucho en común. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Terra comenzó a hablar de otros temas, fingiendo que quería animar a Aqualad, hasta que realmente lo hizo y ambos reían con las historias de Terra, hasta que la lluvia ceso, y Terra le dijo triste que él era su primer amigo y le gustaría mas. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un jardín cerca del Castillo de la Luz.

-Disculpa, aquí es donde tenía que ir. Voy a entrar de servicio en el castillo, gracias por traerme. Me tengo que retirar.

-No hay problema. Oye, ¿te puedo contar otro secreto?

-Por supuesto, no le diré a nadie.-Dijo Terra tras cerrar los ojos para ocultar el brillo de malicia que pudiera salir de ellos.

-En las noches me reúno con unos amigos, si quieres puedes acompañarme mañana.

-¡Me encantaría!-dijo ella sin abrir los ojos. El pececito había mordido el anzuelo.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana. ¿Está bien si te busco aquí?

-Sí, ¿a qué hora?

-A la medianoche.

-Muy bien, nos vemos.

Noto decepcionada que no había seducido a Aqualad, lastima, era tan guapo. Bueno, al menos se había hecho su amiga, y más importante aun, se había ganado su confianza. Sonrió y se dirigió al escondite de Slade.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes mi aprendiz?

-Logre comunicarme con Aqualad, nació en un pueblo pero nunca supo cual, su mama se escapo de su pueblo a la capital de Atlantes.

-¿Qué edad tenia?

-Tres meses.

-¿Controla el agua?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Nunca conoció a sus padre?

-No, señor.

-¿Y su madre?

-Murió, señor.

-Y se llamaba…

-Berra.

Slade sonrió satisfecho debajo de la máscara.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste la información aprendiz?

-Me hice…

-¿Amiga del atlante?

-Sí señor.

Terra titubeo. Slade lo noto.

-Muy bien mi querida aprendiz. Ahora quiero que te hagas amiga de todos los guerreros, tanto del reino de la luz como del de la oscuridad, especialmente de Aqualad y de Robin. Seduce a uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y entre más ingenuo e inocente sea, mejor, porque te dará mayor información. Vigílalos a todos aun más de cerca y todas las noches me traerás informes.

-Sí señor.

Terra asintió y salió. Slade se sentó en el sillón de cuero detrás de su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y saco un relicario de cobre muy antiguo.

-Se creyó más inteligente que yo, y sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente listo como para engañarme. Mi venganza esta cerca. Batman y Thar no saben que castigo les espera–Junto las manos en un gesto calculador-Aqualad está al alcance de mi mano, Robin lo estará pronto, y a través de ellos llegare a sus maestros.

Abrió el relicario. Dentro había un mechón de cabello negro azabache, tan pequeño que debía de haber pertenecido a un niño. Lo sostuvo contra sus dedos unos momentos.

-… Incluso podre descubrir dónde está.

El temblor de la mano volvió, solo que ahora más fuerte. Slade miro su mano, y con esfuerzo la cerro en un puño, a la vez que con la otra maño se sujeto la muñeca derecha para controlar el temblor. Estuvo así por varios minutos, pero después de eso la mano volvió a la normalidad.

- Trigon tiene razón, no me queda mucho tiempo. Pero todo está calculado.

Slade sonrió satisfecho.


	6. Un par de ojitos

_**La serie Teen Titans no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic esta escrito por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Como dije, he vuelto y esta vez pienso mantener un ritmo, si, se que muchos me miraran con ojos asesinos como los de Trian (sabran de que hablo mas abajo) pero asi sea tarde no quiero abandonar la historia. ¿Aceptan darme una segunda oportunidad?

**Un par de ojitos**

**Capitulo Ocho**

-¿Por qué tan temprano?-se quejaba Chico Bestia, con dos ojeras que le tapaban toda la cara, siguiendo medio dormido a los demás. Trían los había llamado a todos para entrenar en la cancha más grande del castillo a las cinco de la mañana, y solo Robin iba totalmente fresco. Cuando llegaron Trían los estaba esperando. A su espalda había siete bloques de concreto de tres metros de alto y uno de grueso.

-Hoy vamos a ver la fuerza de sus poderes y habilidades. Cada uno se va a poner delante de un bloque y correrá hacia él, si se detiene antes de llegar al muro tendrán que darle veinte vueltas al castillo.

-¿Y si no queremos estrellarnos, señor?-preguntaron Mas y Menos.

-Eso es lo importante, que antes o al llegar al muro tienen que haberlo derribado.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Speedy.

-Como dije, con sus fuerzas y habilidades. ¡Tú y Robin primero!

Ambos se pusieron al lado de Trían.

-Uno, dos y… ¡Corran!

Ambos comenzaron a correr. Speedy disparo una flecha a su muro y Robin tiro un bo (corríjanme como a Elizabeth si me equivoco) y en medio de dos explosiones cada muro cayo justo a tiempo para que pasaran saltando los escombros.

-Bien, regresen a la fila. Ahora, tocan Mas y…

No continuo porque vio a Chico Bestia que se había quedado dormido de pie (si, de pie) con una baba saliéndole.

-¿Chico Bestia?-le pregunto Robin sacudiéndolo un poco para despertarlo.

-Pero mama, déjame dormir…

-¡CHICO BESTIA! –Le grito Speedy al oído y el chico verde del susto cayó al suelo.

-¿Durmiéndose en el entrenamiento? ¡Esto le costara una semana de castigo! Ahora mismo ve junto a Jinx, y derriba ese muro.

Cabizbajo porque todavía tenía sueño (si, todavía) se pudo frente al muro. Se transformo en un elefante para pasarlo, pero Trían lo detuvo.

-Antes, quiero que me escuchen muy bien. Un buen guerrero no debe de dormir ni en entrenamientos ni mucho menos en batalla, debemos ganar contra el reino de la luz, y también tenemos por deber…

El discurso de Trían comenzó a marear a todos menos a Robin, y Chico Bestia comenzó a cabecear, y aunque sacudía su enorme cabeza de elefante seguía tambaleándose.

-¿No estará borracho?-le pregunto susurrando Mas a Menos.

-Pronto podrá bailar la cucaracha.

-Creo que ya es la cucaracha.

-…Y ahora que creo que lo deje en claro volvamos al entrenamiento. ¡Corran!

Chico Bestia estaba desorientado, pero le pareció ver una valla…

-¡Chico Bestia, no!

(R. De la Luz)

En la sala de paredes blancas y muebles de azul celeste Cyborg dormitaba en el sillón (otro!) y Raven estaba aprovechando la extraña paz para leer uno de sus libros de hechicería. Starfire entro a la sala.

-¿Amiga Raven, aquí se encuentra nuestro amigo Cyborg?

-Lo tengo a mi lado ¬¬

Y si, de hecho estaba a su lado, tan tranquilamente dormido que roncaba.

-¿Amigo Cyborg?-pregunto Starfire tocando a su cabeza como si fuera una puerta-¡¿AMIGO CYBORG?

El grito hizo a Cy despertar de golpe y voltear el sillón con todo y Raven, que se levanto con cuatro ojos rojos. Tomo su libro y furiosa se fue de la sala.

-Star… rayos… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Perdona amigo, es que Aqualad me pidió que te buscara.

-Más le vale que sea bueno-refunfuño el chico de metal.

Starfire lo ayudo a levantarse, gracias a Xh'al por su superfuerza, que si no también sale disparada.

-¿Amigo Cyborg, estás enfermo?-pregunto ella con inocencia.

-¿Por qué iba a estar enfermo?

-Es que ya van varios días que te quedas dormido en todos lados.

Cyborg acomodo de nuevo el sillón como estaba.

-Desde que salgo a jugar bola apestosa, creo que la desvelada me hace daño. Me pregunto cómo estará bestita…

(R. De la Oscuridad)

-Lo siento…-repetía por millonésima vez Chico Bestia, con el traje gris hecho garras.

-¿Lo siente? ¡Sentirá más bien su castigo! ¿Cómo quería que pasara por alto…?

-La destrucción de una pared, la destrucción de la fuente del patio, inundación del salón, y…

Trían lo volteo a ver con una mirada que si matara habría ocasionado genocidio.

-¿Lo siento?

-¡CASTIGADO POR UN MES!

Trían, perdiendo la poca paciencia y echando un típico chorro mareador sobre como un buen guerrero toma las cosas en serio, comenzaba a ponerse violeta. Chico Bestia bostezo y los gritos aumentaron.

-¡CASTIGADO DOS MESES!

-Pero…

-¿Lo aumento a siete?

Afuera en la cancha Robin caminaba de un lado a otro y Speedy trataba de aguantar la risa, mientras Mas y Menos cantaban la cucaracha, y Jinx como podía trataba de quitarse el barro de su uniforme.

-No es para reírse ¬¬

-Ver a Jinx llena de barro si lo es, Robin xD

-Cállate Speedy, que por poco también acabo así.

-Habría sido más divertido. Lástima que no rompió mas tuberías, jajaja-y volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡SIETE MESES!-Resonó la voz de Trían por todo el castillo, y todos voltearon asustados hacia el castillo azul (¡si, azul!) ya sin ganas de reírse.

(R. De la Luz)

Ya en la noche Cyborg y Aqualad habían salido del castillo. Pronto encontraron a la chica de la que Aqualad le había hablado a Cyborg. Estaba sentada en una enorme piedra, ahora con unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter gris.

-Ella es Terra, mi nueva amiga.

-Mucho gusto-saludo Cyborg. Terra le dedico una ancha sonrisa y pronto los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto de reunión. Cyborg no había estado de acuerdo con invitarla, pero Terra acabo ganándose su simpatía.

-¿Y vas a trabajar en el castillo?

-Si, solo que aun no se de que. Pude haber sido una guerrera…

Aqualad la miro extrañado.

-¿Y porque no lo fuiste?

-No alcance mi turno, supongo-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Después Aqualad y Cyborg continuaron con su propia plática, pero aunque fingía escuchar Terra pensaba en cuál sería el siguiente paso a tomar. Iba a tener que sacarles información como Slade le había pedido. ¿Pero cómo? Recordó la orden de Slade de conquistar a un amigo, pero Cyborg no se veía ingenuo, al contrario, parecía muy listo. Comenzaba a desesperarse.

Cuando Cyborg se detuvo, vio a un chico de cuclillas en el suelo, acomodando una extraña pelota, que comenzaba a cabecear. En esa posición se veía algo tierno.

-¡Bestita!-Grito Cyborg dándole una palmada en la espalda que lo tumbo en el suelo.

-¿Otra vez? Viejo, estoy castigado y aparte me golpeas.

-¿Castigado?

-Tu cállate…¬¬

-Y tu compórtate, que tenemos una visita.

Chico Bestia volteo a mirar y la vio. Terra estaba platicando con Aqualad y se echo a reír, y al hacerlo su cabello ondeo con el viento y le pareció tan bonita que se pellizco para ver si no se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

-Auch

-¿Qué haces?

Chico Bestia no le hizo caso y volteo a mirar. ¡Si, seguía allí!

-No, no era un sueño.

Ella volteo y sus ojos se encontró. Los ojos azules de ella le daban mayor encanto, y Chico Bestia se perdió por un momento en ellos. Terra lo miro también a los ojos y noto que eran verdes y juguetones, pero también eran puros y brillantes.

_Seduce a uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y entre más ingenuo e inocente sea, mejor, porque te dará mayor información._

¡Bingo!

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

Bueno espero este capítulo les haya gustado, prometo completar la historia así Chico Bestia derrumbe todo el castillo, Reviews?


	7. ¡Maldita cotorra azul!

Lo prometido es deuda! solo que ahora Chico Bestia no va adestrozar una pared, sino los nervios de ciertas aves...

* * *

_**La serie Teen Titans no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic esta escrito por mera diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

**Entre el Amor y El Odio**

**¡Maldita cotorra azul!**

**Capitulo Nueve.**

Terra volvió a jugar varias veces con los chicos. En cuanto aprendió el juego se vio que era muy buena, y también se vio como Chico Bestia la miraba cada vez más admirado. Aqualad no pudo evitar inquietarse, pero Cyborg solo se limito a hacerle burlas que hacían al chico cambiar de verde a rojo, especialmente cuando las burlas eran porque Terra le sonreía o le guiñaba un ojo cuando le pasaba la pelota.

En una de esas, le propuso a Aqualad que los dejaran solos por una noche. Chico Bestia se entero pero lejos de enojarse, abrazo a Cyborg agradecido.

Pero no se entero que antes de esa noche, Terra había ido a donde Slade, y jamás lo sospechó, porque ni Robin, ni Speedy le habían hablado de ella cuando la vieron la noche que los atraparon en el bosque y les costó el castigo del sótano. Y esta noche, tampoco sabía que Slade le había ordenado a Terra que se metiera en el castillo del Reino de la Oscuridad a robarse un libro de la oficina de Trian. El libro era negro, que en la portada se vieran cuatro ojos resplandecientes.

Llego al punto de siempre, pensando todavía en cómo hacerle para entrar, hasta que un halcón verde voló encima de ella, aterrizo en el suelo, y apareció Chico Bestia.

-¿Puedes transformarte en cualquier animal?

-En todos, desde un feroz tigre-se transformo en un enorme tigre rugiendo-hasta un tierno minino-y un gatito color verde y con rayas a lo Garfield salto a los brazos de Terra. No pudo evitar rascarle las orejitas… ¡se veía tan tierno!

Cuando Chico Bestia volvió a la normalidad, Terra comenzó a mirar inquieta hacia el bosque.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?

-No van a poder venir.

-¿En serio, porque?

-Estaban… ammmm… ¡castigados! Acá entre nos, nunca se le debe romper un espejo a Selene.

Terra rio, pero porque sabía que Selene no usaba espejos y porque Chico Bestia era un mal mentiroso.

-Entonces estamos solos…

-este… ah… ¡sí!

Y también sonrió por ver que él se podía poner nervioso con ella… Ahora que lo pensaba, sobre los castigos….

¡Bingo de nuevo!

-Quiero hacer algo diferente. Hagamos una travesura.

-Travesura es mi segundo nombre-exclamo Chico Bestia frotándose las manos.

-¿No me contaste que Trian te había regañado muy fuerte el otro día?

-Si, por quedarme dormido en un entrenamiento y derrumbar una pared.

-¿Qué tal un poco de venganza?

-¡Eres un genio! ¿Qué haremos para hacerle pagar?

-¡Robemos algo de su oficina!-Chico Bestia la miro sorprendido.

-No estarás hablando en serio.

-¡Si lo hago! Solo que sea algo insignificante, que solo sirva de recuerdo y para reírnos de él…

-Entonces no es tan malo.

-¿Verdad que no?

Terra le sonrió y se levanto del suelo.

¿Vamos?

-¡Vamos!

Robin daba vueltas en la habitación de Speedy.

-Esta vez sí que necesitas terapia. ¿Meter un micrófono en la oficina de Trian?

-Sabes que solo así lo puedo vigilar para ver que trae con Slade.

-Tú y tus obsesiones ¬¬

-Sabes lo que vimos la otra vez.

-Claro que lo sé, no tenías que despertarme para preguntármelo.

-Acompáñame entonces.

-Tú ve solo, un sótano en la vida es más que suficiente.

-No seas cobarde.

-Esta vez no va a funcionar. Ahora déjame dormir.

Robin salió malhumorado del cuarto y Speedy le cerró la puerta.

-Cobarde… está bien, iré solo.

Los dos llegaron una hora después al castillo. Terra silbo de admiración al verlo, aunque le pareció extraño que fuera azul. Muy sigilosamente, ambos se metieron, y aprovechando que era de noche y estaba oscuro, se metieron hasta un pasillo que daba a la oficina donde Trian solía dar sus mejores gritos.

-¡Hora de la venganza!-dijo maliciosamente Chico Bestia y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina, pero Terra lo detuvo.

-Sera mejor que no vallas tu, si te descubren te puedes meter en más problemas. Tú vigila, yo iré.

Chico Bestia asintió y Terra comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina. Robin escucho los pasos y se escondió debajo del escritorio justo a tiempo. Vio dos pies y por un momento pensó que era Trian, hasta que los vio moverse nerviosos antes de avanzar y comenzar a explorar la biblioteca. Espero y escucho:

-¡Aquí esta! Ahora solo queda el bosque.

Se asomo aun mas y reconoció a esa rubia que había visto con Slade. Se levanto pero al hacerlo movió la silla y el ruido hizo voltear a Terra. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, pero entonces Terra reacciono y comenzó a correr. Robin también reacciono y fue detrás de ella. En la poca ventaja que le llevaba, Terra llego al pasillo y alcanzo a tomar la mano de Chico Bestia que sorprendido apenas podía llevarle el paso por ese rio de corredores. Robin los seguía de cerca, pero les perdió el paso. Terra consiguió arrastrar a Bestita hasta la torre más cercana y ambos se metieron cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡Eso si que fue una carrera! ¿Lo tienes?

-¡Lo tengo!-y Terra le enseño el libro. Chico Bestia sonrió y estuvo a punto de abrazar a Terra, cuando un estruendo lo hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Chico Bestia miro confundido a Terra. La puerta de la torre crujía por las patadas que Robin le daba.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Necesito irme, uno de tus compañeros me vio y no puedo dejar que me atrape.

-¿Por qué no?

Terra lo miro. Tenía que admitirlo, aun y tonto era muy lindo… ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? (N/A: ¡Terra concéntrate y mantente en la tierra!)

-¡Soy del reino de la luz!

Chico Bestia sintió pánico por un momento y luego se pego fuerte en la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡Tonto, como la había ido a meter allí!

La puerta volvió a crujir.

-¡Ya está por entrar!-exclamo Terra asustada.

Chico Bestia volteo en todas direcciones y vio la gruesa y larga cortina. Tomo a Terra de la mano y alzo la pesadísima tela.

-¡Rápido, escóndete aquí!

-¿Tu qué vas a hacer?

-A Robin déjamelo a mí, escóndete.

Terra apenas alcanzo a cubrirse detrás de la cortina cuando la puerta termino de ceder y Robin a tropezones pudo entrar. Corrió hacia el cuarto, bajando los escalones de dos en dos para encontrar a Terra, pero al llegar solo estaba una cotorra azul en un perchero.

-¡Bienvenido al castillo azul de la fantasía, Groagh!

Robin se detuvo a analizar toda la sala. Aun pequeña, era muy alta, y estaba llena de cachivaches. Vio inmensas cortinas doradas y rojas colgando de la pared, tarros de pintura, azul, dorada y violeta, el piso estaba manchado con la pintura azul, la piedra del suelo era azul al igual que las paredes… No había ninguna salida, seguro estaba en esa habitación. De inmediato pensó en las cortinas, pero apenas dio un paso para acercarse el perico se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a revolotear encima de su cabeza.

-¡Cortinas mías, cortinas mías! ¡Groagh!

Robin manoteaba en el aire tratando de alejar a la condenada cotorra que no dejaba de gritar que las cortinas eran suyas. Saco de su cinturón un palo metálico que hizo crecer, pero la cotorra de inmediato clavo sus garras en la capa y antes de que pudiera atinarle Robin estaba dando tumbos por toda la sala, completamente ciego por su propia capa.

-¡Pelos de punta no ve, pelos de punta no ve! ¡Groagh!

Terra, que se había aguantado las ganas de ver cuando comenzó el escándalo, se asomo levantando la cortina para ver a Robin atacado por Cotorra-Bestia, y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse. Pero de nuevo se recupero, le lanzo un beso a la cotorra que lo hizo interrumpir sus gritos y aleteos por un segundo, antes de volver a chillar con más fuerza, y corrió a la salida. Robin tropezó por la capa y fue a dar a las cortinas, y grito furioso. Trato de agarrarse de ellas para levantarse pero cedieron y ahora además de la capa, estaba sepultado por todo ese pesado cortinaje. La cotorra también huyo.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito mientras pataleaba para liberarse. Pateando todo lo que se encontraba, salió de la torre, sintiéndose totalmente humillado. Frustrado, Robin pateo el suelo. Miro hacia el cielo. Todavía quedaban al menos cinco horas para el amanecer.

Recordó la prohibición de Trian y los gritos de cuando lo habían atrapado la primera vez, pero su orgullo era más grande que cualquier amenaza. Si la chica había hablado del bosque… ¡Aun podía alcanzarla! Comenzó a correr hacia la zona prohibida.

Terra, corrió todo lo que pudo hacia el bosque, seguida por la cotorra. Alcanzo a internarse, y no fue hasta que llego a una cascada que estuvo segura de haber perdido a Robin. Se recargo sobre sus rodillas a respirar.

-Estuvo cerca

-Muy cerca, ¡Groagh!

Terra sonrió y trato de orientarse. Necesitaba ir con Slade a decirle que acababa de escuchar de Trian. Ya estaba buscando las palabras para despedirse de Chicho Bestia y salir, cuando escucho voces acercándose a donde estaban.

-¿Ahora qué?

Terra y la cotorra se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos. Segundos después aparecieron Starfire y Raven.

-No entiendo porque te gusta tanto ir a meditar en esta cascada, amiga Raven.

-El castillo tiene tanto ruido que interrumpe mi concentración. Además, tu insististe en acompañarme.

-Quería… -Starfire pestañeo-Quería explorar el bosque.

-¿Cómo la ultima vez? No quiero volver a oír a Selene gritán…-se callo y comenzó a voltear a todos lados, sorprendida.

-Siento… una presencia. Algo nos está observando.

-¿Quién?

-¡No sé, pero esta por allá!-y señalo justo hacia los arbustos donde estaban Terra y Chico Bestia.

Starfire preparo una starbolt y ambas caminaron lentamente para buscar al espía. En su sitio, Terra comenzó a temblar. Raven fue acercándose más al arbusto, seguida por Starfire. Metió la mano justo donde estaba Terra…

De entre los matorrales salió la cabeza de una cotorra azul y pico verde gritando "¡Groagh!" que hizo a Starfire y a Raven gritar y caerse del susto. La starbolt de Starfire salió disparada de su mano y provoco una explosión. Terra aprovecho y volvió a echar a correr. Robin alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos el impacto y corrió hasta llegar y encontrar de nuevo a la cotorra, pero ahora con Raven levantándose dignamente para tratar de recobrar su dignidad y Starfire aun temblando en el suelo.

-Solo es un pájaro.

-¡No pájaro cualquiera, no pájaro cualquiera! ¡Groagh!

Robin pateo el suelo furioso.

-¡Maldita sea!-volvió a gruñir. Starfire creyó que lo decía por habérselas encontrado sin saber que era porque Terra se le había escapado. Se puso las manos a la cintura y le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Si tanto te molesta vernos, deberías irte por donde viniste-le grito molesta.

-¡No me molesta ver a nadie más que a ti! ¡Y ni siquiera te estaba buscando ni a ti ni a ella!

-Bien, ya viste que no somos a quien buscabas, así que largo!

-¡Si, largo! ¡Groagh!

Robin se puso rojo de la ira y comenzó a resoplar. La cotorra comenzó a aletear. Quiso lanzársele con su tubo extensible para darle de golpes, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

-¡Estúpido Speedy, estúpido Trian y estúpida cotorra! ¡Todos están locos!-comenzó a murmurar del coraje. La cotorra alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¡Todos locos dices, Groagh! ¿Todos menos la pelirroja bonita? ¡Groagh!

Starfire comenzó a reírse y hasta Raven lo hallo un poco divertido. Pero Robin, que ya estaba a punto de explotar, hizo erupción y grito:

-¡Ella está más loca que todos juntos!

Escucho un grito a sus espaldas, y antes de voltearse la pelirroja ya estaba frente a él picándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho y los ojos brillando verdes de la rabia.

-¿Ah sí? Pues en mi región pensamos que si un tonto desea maltratar a un animal y dice cosas a nuestras espaldas es un… un… ¡un Gorback! Y tú no eres solo un Gorback, ¡eres un Blurdard Glarka!

-¿Un qué?-pregunto Robin, repentinamente desinflado por la extraña letanía.

-¡Significa que además de ser un abusivo, eres un tonto y un creído!

-¡A mi no me insultes en otro idioma!

-¡No es un insulto, es la verdad! ¡Ahora lárgate!

-¡Si, largo, largo! ¡Groagh!

-¡Me voy, pero antes matare a esa cosa!

-¡Ni te atrevas a lastimar un pájaro inocente!

-¡Gracias bonita, Groagh!

-¿Ves? ¡Es más educado que tú!

-Mira niña, no deseo pegarle a ninguna mujer, así que mejor quítate que es mío…

-¿En donde tiene tu nombre?

-¡Yo no tener nombre del pelos de punta, Groagh!

-¡Voy a callar esa maldita cosa!

-¡Se callan los dos!-grito Raven, que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza con el griterío.

-¡Si, a callar! ¡Groagh!

-¡Tu también!-grito a la cotorra. Raven a este punto deseaba enviarla a la dimensión más remota. Robin hasta juro haber visto que tenía cuatro ojos en lugar de dos, como la portada del libro que se había llevado Terra.

-¡Bruja mala no dar miedo, bruja mala no dar miedo! ¡Groagh!

-¡Azrath Metrion Zinthos!

La cotorra salió despedida de allí hasta el cielo, dejando un rastro de plumas verdes y azules en el cielo.

-Y a ella seguro no le vas a decir que es una Gorba… ¡lo que sea!

-¡Gorback, aprende a hablar tamaraniano bien!

En el cielo comenzaron a formarse nubarrones y a oler a humedad.

-Parece que pronto va a llover, y ni siquiera pude meditar ¬¬

-Vámonos al castillo, amiga Raven.

Y Starfire y Raven se fueron, aun molestas, dejando a Robin todavía más furioso.

-¡Es una loca!-grito, volviendo a irse hacia el castillo.

A varios metros de allí, la cotorra estaba a punto de caer al suelo dando vueltas en el aire cuando Terra alcanzo a atraparla. La cotorra todavía dio una vuelta entre sus manos, y Cotorra-Bestia volvió a ser Chico-Bestia, solo que con grandes manchas de pintura azul, tratando de recargarse en Terra.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto ella que comenzó a sentir… ¿preocupación?

-Estoy… estoy… -y apenas alcanzo a correr a un árbol a vomitar el desayuno. Terra se rio.

-No te burles…. ¡Puagh!

Fue tan divertida su expresión que Terra se rio aun más fuerte. Chico Bestia se sentó en el suelo, a tratar de que se le bajara el mareo y que todo dejara de darle vueltas. Cuando Terra por fin dejo de reírse se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias por dejar de burlarte de mí.

-Y gracias por salvarme hoy… dos veces.-Trato de abrazarlo, pero noto como su brazo entero se mancho de pintura azul. Se vio a ella misma y noto que por haberlo sostenido antes había quedado también totalmente manchada de pintura. Los dos se rieron hasta las lágrimas.

De pronto comenzó a llover, y la pintura comenzó a escurrirse hasta el suelo.

-Lo que nos faltaba.

-Al menos ya no seremos dos pitufos.-le sonrió Chicho Bestia.

-Jamás me había divertido tanto-le confesó Terra, y era cierto, pero lo dijo en un tono tan triste que la cotorra se conmovió, y se juro que daría todo por hacerla feliz. Chico Bestia volvió a ser una cotorra y se acurruco en el regazo de Terra. Ella comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la cotorra con el dorso de la mano, haciéndola quedar un poco azul por la pintura que aun no se secaba.

-En verdad puedes ser muy divertido.

-¡Me gusta hacer reír! ¡Eres tan bonita cuando te ríes! ¡Groagh!

-También le dijiste "bonita" a Starfire.

-¡Tú lo eres más, tú lo eres más! ¡Groagh!

Terra lanzo una sonora carcajada.

-¡Después de hoy merezco un besito! ¡Un besito! ¡Groagh!

Terra le beso la coronilla a la cotorra, manchándose los labios de pintura azul. Volvió a reírse y dejo la cotorra en el suelo.

-¡Tengo que irme, cuídate!

Y volvió a correr, pero antes alcanzo a escuchar:

-¡Adiós bonita! ¡Groagh!

La lluvia también agarro a Robin, que salió por fin del endemoniado bosque dando zancadas, enojado, no, que enojado, furioso contra la naturaleza y aquella maldita cotorra que había hecho que se le escapara Terra, había hecho que acabara mojado, y de paso le había dado oportunidad a la pelirroja de que lo insultara en tamaraniano.

-¡LOCOS, TODOS LOCOS!-Rugió.-Cuando vuelva a ver esa estúpida cotorra…

Estrujo las manos, imaginando que las tenía sobre su cuello. La vio tan clara, con sus plumas azules batiéndose, su odioso pico gritándole "Pelos de punta" y sus ojos burlones verdes…

¡Un momento!

La primera vez que lo vio a esa cotorra era totalmente azul, cuando generalmente también plumas blancas, al menos debía de haber tenido la cara blanca. Pero esta vez su pico era verde, y de hecho recordó que cuando batió las alas se le habían caído algunas plumas verdes.

Y en la sala donde lo vio había un tarro de pintura azul…

Primero la cara de Robin pasó del rojo al violeta, y luego un grito, aun más potente que el de Trian del día anterior, se dejo oír por todo el castillo:

-¡CHICO BESTIA!

**Este Fic continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer! Perdon Aerosmoon por no haberte podido contestar, no halle forma de enviarte un mensaje, si quieres el acceso viene en mi twitter. Si, ahora tengo twitter! busquen la direccion en mi profile. 


End file.
